


Snuggle Mission

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Hugs, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: And Clint just knew that this wasn‘t Bucky. He still refused to be scared of the Soldier, especially today. Today had been shitty enough already. And he had really wanted a hug.





	Snuggle Mission

In theory, they all knew that just because Bucky was better, he wasn‘t healed. It was just something you knew like… atom bombs were bad. You‘ve never really seen one exploding and therefore it‘s kind of unreal but you still know that you don‘t want to experience it first hand.

Well, with the exception that they all knew how Bucky was when he wasn‘t Bucky but the Soldier. And it was creepy. So no one wanted him to become the Soldier.

But Clint refused to be afraid of the Soldier. For one, they were talking about his fucking boyfriend. The Soldier was a part of him, just like… a leg or the pancreas or something. And two, Bucky had once told him how devasted the Soldier felt that people were afraid of him. People he kind of cared about, because the Soldier didn‘t understand feelings, but he knew that some humans were more important for him than others. Bucky had explained it that he could compare the Soldier to a child when it came to the reason why people were afraid – he had just followed orders. So why should he be bad?

And, even though Bucky didn‘t say it, Clint was pretty sure that the Soldier didn‘t understand why it was bad that he just did what was needed to survive.

It didn‘t mean it didn‘t scare the hell out of Clint when he came into their living room and Bucky just… stood there, looking at nothing, almost as if he was waiting on something. And when he noticed Clint? He looked at him, his head inclined, almost as if he was solving a puzzle. And Clint just _knew_ that this wasn‘t Bucky. He still refused to be scared of the Soldier, especially today. Today had been shitty enough already. And he had really wanted a hug.

„Hey.“, Clint said while taking his jacket and fetching himself a glass of water.

„Want some, too?“, he asked the Soldier, pretended that he didn‘t see the small frown on the Soldiers face.

„Is there a mission?“

God, it sounded weird, Buckys voice hollow, as if he was expecting to be hit for even the impression that he was something else than a weapon.

„Na. I‘m back early. Bucky probably thought it would be better to let you out in between? Don‘t know. So, how was your day?“

Now the Soldier just looked confused and actually flinched when Clint walked over to him.

„Hey. Don‘t worry. I won‘t hurt you.“

„I can hurt you.“

Clint snorted.

„Yeah. I _could_ hurt you, too. Doesn‘t mean I will. And I‘m not afraid of you. Less today, today had been shitty. Probably not as shitty as for you, not really knowing where you are or why you are here, but still shitty enough.“

And then he remembered what Bucky once said. That the Soldier was confused about the consensual touching. Why people would touch each other when they didn‘t need to. Because the Soldier only knew pain.

Well, everybody loves hugging, right?

It still hurt when the Soldier flinched again when Clint just walked up to him and pulled him into an embrace. It didn‘t surprise Clint that the Soldier didn‘t move, nor that he relaxed or anything.

„That‘s not the usual protocol…?“, the Soldier asked and Clint shrugged.

„That‘s okay. If you want a mission, make it your mission to snuggle me a bit, because I really need that. If not, that‘s fine, too.“

Clint didn‘t expect the hesitantly way the Soldier put his hand on Clints back, almost like Bucky sometimes did. He certainly didn‘t expect him to put the other arm around Clint's shoulders and that wasn‘t something Bucky usually did. So it was all the Soldier.

No matter how awkward it may be, Clint was pretty sure the Soldier needed that more than Clint ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019 - N4; Winter Soldier!Bucky
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
